El Show debe continuar
by willie-chan
Summary: Ron, una clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, un duelo de magia y sentimientos encontrados. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Una chica de rizos castaños de nombre Hermione Granger.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. __Es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Y las casas editoriales correspondientes. Mi intensión es el entretenimiento por lo que esta actividad es sin fines de lucro._

****

**El Show Debe Continuar**

Odiaba esa situación, realmente lo hacía. Sabía que el hombre ante sí era un perfecto sádico, que no desaprovecharía la menor oportunidad para forzarlo al ridículo, de ser posible avergonzando a su mejor amigo para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Justo ahora se paseaba con ese aire solemne y sepulcral, como verdugo, inquisidor y sacerdote, todo en un mismo disfraz oscuro; parecía divertirle mucho la situación pues sus labios se curveaban en lo que parecía ser una mueca que se asimilaba a la de un cadáver. Pero eso, en él, ya era todo un logro. Suspiró tratando de concentrarse en un punto en la pared como le había escuchado decir a Madame Pomfrey para no sentir ese agudo malestar que le causaba la ansiedad, y cuando abrió los ojos deseó no haberlo hecho puesto que vio al protagonista de sus pesadillas girar el rostro en su dirección… El silencio en verdad le estaba calando los nervios.

El hombre bajó la mirada y resopló de un modo que no podía sugerir más que despreció; sabía que le veía como poca cosa pero jamás se había mostrado tan evidente en su desdén, sin embargo olvidó eso cuando dirigió la vista a otro lado – _Estoy salvado –_

Y justo entonces…

"Señor Weasley" Uno… dos… tres… "Pase al frente por favor"

Y sus esperanzas se derrumbaron.

El muchacho bajo el rostro y caminó hacia la improvisada tarima que el profesor Snape había mandado traer esa misma mañana. Su arrogancia, así como su imaginación, había llegado al límite cuando le ofrecieron el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y últimamente había dedicado la mayor parte del tiempo a colocar en la arena de duelo a "los estudiantes que podrían sacarle mejor provecho". Alcanzó la plataforma de un salto y mientras rezaba por que su contrincante no fuera ese rubio al que tanto odiaba, esperó a que el profesor Snape lo lanzara a los lobos, o quizás debió decir, a las serpientes.

"Señor Malfoy…"

Otra vez él. Un clásico de clásicos: Malfoy pateándole el trasero enfrente de medio colegio con la aprobación de ese demonio hecho profesor de Howarts. La primera vez había sido por coraje, la segunda por orgullo y la tercera… esa aún no podía explicarla, porque ya había tenido suficientes derrotas como para saber que no tenía posibilidades de ganar: la vida le había enseñado que la voluntad no lo era todo, y por supuesto, no bastaba para resultar vencedor. Pero cuando escuchó las palabras _sangre sucia_ escaparse de los labios de ese niñito consentido sintió que la sangre le hervía, y no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre él apuntándole con una varita rota y un mal conjuro.

Por supuesto que le había dado una paliza aquel día¡y ni siquiera había tenido que mover un dedo! Pero así eran las cosas y él ya lo había aceptado, sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, aún no lograba explicarse como ese otro sentimiento le había hecho sobreponerse al miedo porque, sí, Ronald Weasley le temía a Draco Malfoy… y mucho.

Hizo una mueca de asco al recordar el sabor salado de las babosas saliendo por su boca dejando tras de sí un rastro pegajoso y un malestar en el estómago mucho mayor al que creyó y que, por alguna razón, creía que no se debía del todo a las asquerosas criaturas. Por otro lado, también le había inquietado la naturaleza de lo que había sentido: el deseo de proteger, de cuidar, de reevaluar sus prioridades y al ver sus ojos vidriosos sentir que debía devolverle la sonrisa aún si la vida y la dignidad se le iban en ello. Y fue cuando lo supo. No habían sido las palabras de Malfoy lo que le había producido ese efecto en él… había sido el verla llorar.

"Muy bien Señor Malfoy…" el marcado acento británico del profesor lo devolvió a la realidad haciéndole caer en cuenta que apenas habían pasado un par de segundos, y que su mandíbula inferior estaba bastante despegada de la superior "Creo que hoy le daremos un descanso. Tal vez mañana se divierta un rato con Potter, pero esta mañana quisiera ver como se las arregla usted…" la capa negra se alzó con el giro del cuerpo del oscuro personaje cuyo dedo índice señalo con precisión milimétrica "Señorita Granger".

Y Ron supo, al igual que todos los ahí presentes, que esta vez Snape había cruzado el límite.

Hermione abrió los ojos como quien acaba de ver a un fantasma pero pronto recupero la compostura y con su típica postura altiva subió los pocos escalones que la separaban de la base del supuesto "escenario" para colocar su espalda contra la de Ron. Él la vio, graciosa como siempre, tomar su posición aparentando que todo estaba tan normal como siempre y tembló notablemente al sentir la presión contra su cuerpo, tanto que pudo incluso percibir como las manos de su amiga se cerraban cada vez con más fuerza alrededor de su varita haciendo evidente en ella cierta tensión: se estaba delatando. Él, por su parte, hacía lo suyo al intentar controlar el impulso de salir huyendo del lugar sin mucho éxito y había algo, algo en la forma en que los rizos castaños rozaban la base de su cuello que le estaba dificultando aún más la tarea. "Pronto" pensó para sí mismo "Entre más pronto comience esto, más pronto terminará". Y pareció que todos los dioses le escucharon cuando escuchó la voz de Snape inundar el cuarto que, de pronto, se había quedado en el más sepulcral de los silencios.

Que comience la función…

Ron suspiró adelantando un pie para dar el primer paso y sintió que el tiempo se congeló al sentir con ligereza el roce de la fina tela de lino contra su brazo. Ésa no había sido su túnica, sino la de ella y cuando escuchó en el aire un reconfortante "Todo estará bien" fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Uno… dos… tres… media vuelta…

"¡_Expelliarmus_!"

Si la sala estaba en silencio antes, aquello hubiera parecido una fiesta en comparación del estado en el que todos entraron en ese instante. Lo que hizo que tomara un par de segundos más antes de que Ron registrara en su mente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él, Ronald Weasley, estaba parado en su extremo de la plataforma con la mano extendida, la boca abierta, los ojos apuntando a ningún lugar en específico con su varita reposando a unos dos metros de ahí.

"He terminado Profesor Snape" y acto seguido la chica hizo ademán de volver a la multitud.

"Señorita Granger" su tono de voz, no dejando lugar a cuestionar su autoridad "vuelva a la arena" y prontamente señaló al extremo izquierdo con su varita "Su oponente aún está en pie"

"Está desarmado" dijo ella como declarando algo obvio a la vista; haciendo emerger las palabras que tanto temía salieran de la boca del profesor: _No es suficiente_.

Ella le miró de reojo, no le gustaba como estaban marchando las cosas, no le gustaba nada, pero no tenía otra opción: era eso o enfrentar al pelirrojo y antes de ello, prefería retar a Snape "Con su permiso, este duelo ya ha terminado. Volveré a mi sitio." Y eso, fue suficiente para que el mentor de la casa Slytherin lo supiera.

Se escucharon murmullos generalizados y algunos "¡Por las barbas de Merlín!" que cesaron ante el carraspeo del profesor "No me rete Granger…" esto último lo dijo casi en un ladrido sacando su varita que momentos antes había puesto a reposar en el interior de su túnica, apuntándola en dirección de la chica "No querrá desobedecerme…" y sus manos hicieron viajar la varita de cedro de manera que la punta ahora se dirigía hacia el infortunado y joven Weasley.

Era el turno del pelirrojo y se sentía obligado a atacar. Si no lo hacía, ese mago mal nacido lo obligaría así que convocó uno de los que conocía. No estaba seguro bien a bien en que consistía, pero sabía que el efecto de chispas saliendo de la varita e impactando al oponente sería suficientes para que el profesor diera por terminada la actividad.

"¡_Relagio_!"

"¡_Protego_!" gritó ella.

"¡_Avis_!" Y dicho esto aparecieron centenares de aves en dirección a su supuesta oponente lanzándose contra sus túnicas, calzado y abundante cabello.

"¡_Accio_!" Justo entonces apareció frente a la chica un magnifico árbol que alojó a las aves, haciéndoles olvidar que segundos antes el lugar ideal para crear sus nidos estaba lleno de rizos castaños. Había sido un movimiento astuto. Las aves se habían distraído y ella tendría una fortaleza a manera de escudo.

"¡_Flagrate_!" El pelirrojo se permitió una pequeña sonrisa al ver el majestuoso árbol protector volverse cenizas, había mejorado mucho sus encantamientos en los últimos meses y el miedo comenzaba a dar paso a la adrenalina. Quería impresionarla; mostrarle que él podía ser tan bueno como los demás, que no tenía porque preocuparse como si él fuese un niño pequeño, que merecía que le mirase como a un joven mago fuerte y no como el bebé asustadizo que todos creían que él era… que merecía que ella se fijara en él, justo como él – ahora lo admitía – se había fijado en ella.

"¡_Incarcerous_!"

Y su sonrisa se volvió frustración cuando notó varias cuerdas atadas a su alrededor. Ni siquiera lo estaba intentando ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Hermione cuando lanzó ese hechizo? Ese era el tipo de cosas que usabas con un _muggle_ demasiado molesto o con un cachorro latoso, no en un duelo de magia. Eso era. Estaba tratando de protegerlo. ¿Acaso no lo sentía lo digno¿no creía que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para molestarse en atacarlo?. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Era lo suficientemente hábil y lo suficientemente rápida.

"¡_Finite__ Incatatem_!" La voz del profesor retumbó en el aula haciendo desaparecer las cuerdas y las cenizas del medio "Me decepciona Señorita Granger. Pensé que lo haría mejor pero me equivoqué… y por supuesto que este error se verá reflejado en sus notas" anunció con aire de superioridad. "O quizás le dé una última oportunidad…"

"¡_Petrificus__ Totallus_!" Se había vuelto inmediatamente sin dar tiempo a que el chico se defendiera por lo que ahora estaba inmóvil en el suelo y había tomado un color bastante azulado. Le lanzó una mirada al profesor y otra la dirigió a donde su amigo yacía sin saber lo que ocurría. Un nuevo _Finite__ Incantatem_ le devolvió la consciencia a Ron y con ello, la certeza de que había perdido el duelo.

Bajo el rostro y lo apoyó en su mano derecha. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Ella, Hermione, lo había estado protegiendo todo ese tiempo, como se protege a un tesoro preciado, como se protege a ser querido… como se protege al mejor de los amigos.

Él se levantó pero no se movió, sabía que luego de un encantamiento así era normal sentirse algo mareado. Siguió con la mirada a su adorada castaña y la vio caminar al extremo de la plataforma con delicadeza, una mirada resignada y posiblemente un nudo en el estómago. Notó como su mano se apoyaba en otra un poco más pálida para ayudarse a bajar. Harry. Su amigo de la infancia. Su mejor amigo.

"Me preocupé." Le escuchó decir a él. Y acto seguido vio los labios de ella curvarse en una sonrisa.

"No seas tonto, Harry" dijo ella volviendo pronto a su adorable, arrogante y antiguo ser "Ahora vayamos a ayudar a Ron. He tenido suficiente de esto."

El pelirrojo los siguió con la mirada mientras se abría paso hasta llegar a donde el se encontraba, y cuando sintió que Harry le apoyaba para ponerse en pie vio un par de ojos castaños que lanzaban una mirada furtiva sobre su hombro hacia el chico de cabellos oscuros. Y justo en ese momento el mundo de Ronald Weasley se derrumbó.

**Notas: **Los nombres de los hechizos los obtuve de la página _Veritaserum_ (muy buena por cierto, y muchas gracias) puesto que no conozco a detalle el contenido de los libros. Me disculpo de antemano si tengo algún error en cuanto a esto.

_También quiero decir que aunque no acostumbro escribir fanfiction de Harry Potter, en esta ocasión decidí hacerlo pues va dedicado a una amiga muy especial con motivo de su cumpleaños. ¡Muchas felicidades DENISE!_


End file.
